Coince
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A collection of 30 ficlets, written for my claim at the livejournal community 30lies. InuKag centric, with each ficlet complaining a lie in some way. Rated T for safety. Chapter Five: Unspoken
1. Education

_Coince_

yet another ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

Disclaimer: The young miko does not belong to me; sadly, neither does her fuzzy-eared companion.

These were written using prompts from the livejournal writing community 30(underscore)lies, where you can claim a character or pairing to write 30 stories with, using the given themes, or prompts. Each will contain a lie in some way. I claimed the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, and I'm going to be writing drabbles; in other words, stories that are 250 words, or less. Each chapter is unrelated, and not in chronological order, unless otherwise stated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Theme #1- Liar Paradox_

Chapter One: Education

"GAH!" With a satisfying "thunk", the philosophy book hit the thick oak tree. Kagome crossed her arms, her face red with humiliation. _I'll __never__ get into a good school if I can't even get the first chapter!_

"Oi, wench!" Gracefully, Inuyasha dropped out of said oak, cocking an eyebrow at the dilapidated book. "If you have to study, is it really necessary to throw stuff?"

With a huff, Kagome turned her back to him, pointedly ignoring his remark. Curious, however, he picked up the book and began flipping through, his eyes scanning the complicated principles. "So, what's the problem? Somethin' you don't understand?"

Kagome turned around, rolling her eyes. "Yes! I'm trying to learn about the liar paradox, but it's making my head hurt."

"That's what happens when you over-strain it, wench."

"Shut up."

Inuyasha shrugged, and pointed to the book. "It's not that hard...If I say I'm lying, then that sentence is a lie. However, if it's a lie, it means I'm telling the truth. And if I'm telling the truth, then I AM lying, and it just goes on. Get it?"

By this time Kagome was staring at him, an awed look in her eyes. "Inuyasha... you understood that? Just by reading it?"

The hanyou looked at her blankly. "Sure. What, cause I'm a hanyou means I can't think?"

The miko blushed slightly. "No-"

"Because I never went to 'skool', I guess I'm not as smart as you."

By the time Kagome could answer, however, Inuyasha was just a blur as he ran away.


	2. Innermost

_Theme #2- Secret_

Chapter Two: Innermost

Inuyasha lay flat on his back against the tree limb, staring up into the dark leaf-canopy. A campfire crackled somewhere down below, and soon enough Kagome's soft call of "Inuyasha?" came out of the darkness.

It only took one swift fall for him to land on the ground, causing Kagome to jump slightly before laughing at herself and handing him his cup of ramen. He took it with a small smile, still silent as he sat down and began to dig in, savoring the warm taste.

Shippo, watching his enthusiastic eating methods with a mixture of disgust and intrigue, said innocently, "You sure like to eat ramen, Inuyasha! Why d'you like it so much?" Pausing, the hanyou glanced up, a look of surprise on his face.

_Because it's warm and I was cold for too long._

_The spices are like what my mother used to put into the noodles she made._

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Kagome, who was watching him carefully.

_...It's been too long since someone actually took time to make me a meal._

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned away, finishing off the last of his cup. "Cause I just _do_. None of your business, runt." Unconsciously, he clenched his fist, crushing the cup in his grasp.


	3. Chronic

_Theme #3: Cover-up_

Chapter Three: Chronic

Kagome carefully packed the mountain of stuff that was lying on her bed into the monstrous yellow backpack, checking each one off her list as it was placed inside. _Another day, another trip through the well._ Through the thin bedroom wall she could hear her grandfather on the telephone, talking to the school's headmaster about why exactly Kagome was missing yet _another _day of school.

"Actually, sir, it turns out that Kagome's bronchitis last week turned out to be full-blown whooping cough... I know that no one has had whooping cough in decades, that's what has been puzzling the doctors to no end... Yes, it was certainly fortuitous that Kagome could at least go to school yesterday- every good day she has is like a gift from the gods."

Carefully, Kagome tip-toed over to the slightly-open door, hacking up fake coughs in her grandfather's direction. With a few more moments of her grandfather's reassurances, however, the headmaster's suspicions were assuaged for the time being, and her grandpa tottered off, muttering old proverbs about elders and ungrateful granddaughters.

Tripping lightly down the stairs, Kagome, shouting for Inuyasha to hurry his ever-hungry butt up, her voice ringing out loud and crystalline clear.


	4. Calculations

_Theme #4: Being Watched_

Chapter Four: Calculations

Inuyasha wriggled uncomfortably- the branch that had seemed convenient at first was proving difficult. As he kept an eye on Kagome, who sat innocently pouring over homework, a feeling of guilt rose in his head, though it was quickly squashed by his need to protect her. She had looked so tired when she decided to come home. _Wench gets into enough trouble _without _me... Don't need her doing something stupid..._

The hanyou frowned as he watched the girl, who was evidently struggling with her work. After a few minutes of constant write-and-erase, she yanked open a drawer of her desk, pulling out a calculator and slamming the drawer shut.

With the machine, it took her a moment to solve the problem, and she slowly recorded the answer. For a few minutes, Kagome stared at the book before closing it and setting the calculator on top. She glared at the tiny machine for a second and dropped her head in her hands.

She said, so soft that Inuyasha had to strain to hear, "I wish I could solve everything by sticking it into a calculator." Kagome didn't move for some time, finally standing and moving towards the window. "I need fresh-" she began, words stopping short when she swung open the panes to see an embarrassed half-demon perched in the tree outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, her expression of fright turning to anger. "Have you been out there long? What're you _doing?_"

"Keh," he replied, jumping in. "I was on my way."


	5. Unspoken

_Theme #5- Half-truth_

Chapter Five: Reading Between the Lines

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stamped her foot, her face red with anger and frustration. "Why would you just _leave _like that?"

"Keh- I don't have to get your permission." _If I stayed with you any longer, I'd do something you'd regret._

She winced, a hurt look flashing across her face. However, she quickly composed herself, folding her arms across her chest and raising her chin. "Don't I- don't _we _mean anything to you at all?"

"Should you?" _You're my life now._

Tears were filling her eyes now- tears made of anger and sadness at his callous words. "I guess it wouldn't matter if I left then, would it?"

"Idiot- you know you have to stay." _I'd die if you left me._

"Yes, Inuyasha." She was turning away now, walking away from him. "I know my duty."


End file.
